Changes Through Freddy's
by Lighting Pikachu 1001
Summary: Join Freddy and the crew as they embark a grand change in their lives, with a certain bunny falling for a fox. What challenges will they face? Will the love survive?
1. Crash Impact

Chapter 1:Crash Impact

12:00 A.M

Bonnie suddenly turned on...to do his job each night.

However,since the guard isn't here,This makes him full of joy because that meant that he can do what ever he wants. Freddy himself had let them have the night on their own,as he walked straight into the Backstage to check on something he said"Important."Meanwhile Chica headed to the kitchen as always to cook some Pizzas...which leaves Bonnie with no one to hangout...Except for Foxy,who happened to be in his cove...He always wondered why is he there alone.

Bonnie headed to the west hall walking his way to the office to find anything the guard had left...While he did that,Foxy suddenly emerged from the curtains and dash his way to the office for the guard.

But instead crash into Bonnie and the 2 were on the floor in the halls corner.

"Dang it!"said Foxy

He then looked at Bonnie."Bonnie me lad!Are you ok?!"Bonnie waked up and saw Foxy."Yeah i'm ok."He suddenly blushed to see that he and Foxy where close to each other in position.

Foxy realizes this and backs away while blushing for what happened.

"You know the guard isn't here." Bonnie whispers. He looked at the fox suspiciously for what happened.

"He isn't?" Foxy asked."Well that kinda leaves us for the night to enjoy and relax!Also why were you heading to the office anyway?"

"Because I'm looking to see if the guard left anything from the previous night" Said Bonnie."You know we might have stuff that we might like that he leaves here"

"Really?Can I join?" Asked Foxy.

"Sure I guess" Said Bonnie.

"Come on lad!Let's look for booty!" Foxy Cheered.

After 1 hour of searching, Foxy managed to find a wrapper,a piece of string,and a old Bonnie picture he thought he looked cute. Bonnie However found a soda,a fresh donut,and a pirate toy."Man,how did ye got the good stuff?"groaned Foxy.

"Well,I can give you this pirate toy I found." said Bonnie.

"Really!?"Screamed Foxy."Thanks Bon Bon!"He hugged the Bunny tightly.

"Heh. Your Welcome"Said Bonnie. He could see that Foxy was blushing as they hugged. He then blushed as well. Bonnie wished the hug would last forever until Foxy broke them apart. Giving Bonnie to be nervous.

"We should do this more often!You and Me!The fox and bunny crew!"Foxy said.

"Yeah!Maybe we could tell the others about what we have found?"asked Bonnie.

"Sure! Why not."said Foxy while grabbing Bonnie's hand and leading them to the dining area. Bonnie couldn't help but smile at themselves for holding hands. He thought if Chica saw them like this, she would so talk about it for the rest of her life. They reached the Dining area and saw Chica eating a slice of pizza and Freddy who had happened to have his arm's crossed while leaning in the wall, looking at the exit.

"Ahoy Mateys!"Foxy greeted.

Chica looked like she was about to burst full of joy when she saw Foxy and Bonnie holding hands. Freddy in the other hand, looked surprised and confused at them.

"What were you 2 doing?"asked the bear himself.

"Me and Foxy were searching for some stuff the guard left last night, and we found really good stuff"Said Bonnie. He showed them what they found.

"Wow!Cool!Hey look!It look's like a very old picture of Bonnie."said Chica.

"Heh. The lad looked good in that picture"said Foxy as he smirked at Bonnie.

"Really?You think so?"asked Bonnie.

"Sure! I gotta admit it"Foxy said.

Freddy looked at the soda can and donut."You wouldn't mind if all share this stuff right?"he asked.

"Of course,were all friends right?"said Foxy. The other 3 nodded.

After many hours of playing and eating, it was time for 6 a.m to strike. The animatronics headed back to their proper places in order to rest and succeed in killing the guard again. But they did not know the next day is gonna be a big change.

 **X**

 **Things that you should know about this story.**

 **1\. It does not relate to the FNAF story at all!**

 **2\. it does have ships. But for now it's just Foxy X Bonnie. Also it's a yaoi couple meaning Boy X Boy couple.**

 **3\. Be patient for updates.**

 **4\. I do have some fnaf characters in 1 crossover, so check it out in my profile.**

 **5\. Don't make rude reviews.**

 **6\. it might contain M rated stuff.**

 **7\. Oc's will be brought in the future. Along with 6 characters from other cartoons but it is still a normal Fnaf Story.**

 **8\. This is my first Fnaf story. As well as my First regular story.**

 **And that's it, be sure to read and review it because i will work on it often if people like it. See ya!**


	2. The Big Change

Chapter 2:The Big Change

Freddy and the gang began to be in their child friendly personalities...until they saw the door opened only to find 8 strange people/creatures entered and looked at the 4 animatronics from their stages. Freddy looked suspicious when they see them staring at them until 1 of them spoke.

"We know you 4 are haunted"said one of them.

"What?!"emerged Foxy.

"Kill them"Screamed Freddy. As they they are about to kill them, the boy with a weapon with a odd shaped staff stopped them in mid air.

"Huh? Are they ghosts like us?!"asked Chica.

"We are not here to fight, we just wanna talk."said the mysterious creature. It looked like a robot with just 2 legs along with a green odd shape along with a big mouth.

"You can call me Carl."said the robot.

"What is the meaning of this?! Did goldie do this?"asked Freddy. Just then G.F appeared in front.

"Nope..."he said.

Chica looked confused."So what's your name?"

The Boy carrying a weird staff approached her."My name is Jesse"he said."and these are my friends."

"I'm Brayan!"said the other boy.

"Hey there i'm Luke"said a talking yellow mouse.

"I'm Zack!"said the weasel.

"I'm Jay!"said the small chimp.

"We are Inky and Clyde!"said a pair of colored ghosts.

"Hi there, we are the fazbear gang named Freddy,Bonnie,Chica,Foxy and Freddy's older brother, Golden Freddy."said Bonnie.

"BONNIE!"yelled Freddy.

"What?"

"Why did you say our names since we don't know them!"he yelled. Just then, Jesse drop them to the floor.

Chica stepped up."But Freddy, It's always our job to know everybody."

"The lass is right!"said Foxy."Even after I got shut down, we still need to know each other. It's the rule!"

Freddy crossed his hands. He looked at G.F who happened to be cooking a pizza.

"About Foxy..."said Jesse."What about that trashy fox?"asked Freddy."Hey! What's suppose to mean?"yelled Foxy.

"We are gonna have to fix him."he said."Excuse you,"said Freddy."...but if you want to fix Foxy here then you would have to ask our manager."

"We are your managers and owners."said Brayan.

...and after that moment, Freddy remained speechless about what he had heard along with his friends. Wondering how they owned them, and how they know who they are and even how they know that they are alive. That was until he decided to break the silence.

"So you are our new owners?!"he asked."Yup!"cheered Carl.

"But our owner was Micheal Jones!"yelled Freddy.

"Didn't you heard that your place is closing down just because you guys had a bad past?"Zack said.

"So you just bought our establishment after that?"Goldie said."Yup!"said Luke."But why?! You guys already know that we are hunted."said Freddy.

Jesse smiled at Freddy."Just because we know your hunted doesn't mean that we could help you from your past."he said Jesse.

"But what do we get?"asked Chica."Well since Freddy Fazbears Pizza is the worst Pizzeria in the world, we are gonna change it to be the best!"cheered Jesse.

Chica gasped."The children would love us again!"she said.

"You guys need to be cleaned and fresh! So we are making you guys smell good without removing your costumes."said Carl.

"It's a deal and what about this piece of garbage?"Freddy points at Foxy. Foxy growls at him.

"Come on Fred, Be nice! We are gonna have Carl,Inky and Clyde fix him. And also 5 animatronics is just not enough, so we are bringing your toy versions back from this box!"Said Jesse as he points to a box full of characters seemingly dead.

"Yay! I want my brother back!"said Bonnie.

"Hold on! How are you guys gonna handle 2 groups?!"Freddy yelled.

"We got something in mind, But you guys would be preforming together."said Carl.

"We are sorry we have to do this. Only Goldie cannot be shut down for a while."said Jesse as he reaches for a weird controller.

"What are you doing?"said Freddy."Relax, as soon as you have been restarted, you guys would be a o.k"said Jesse. He then presses a button and the 4 animatronics shut down.

"Gold, you wouldn't mind helping us right?"said Brayan."Sure."he said.

X

 **10 days later...**

"Huh?"Freddy awoken. Bonnie,Foxy and Chica soon awoke.

"Freddy, what happened."asked Chica."Oh,your awake."said a mysterious voice.

"Who are you!?"Foxy yelled."It's me, Carl."he said."Yup! We managed to locate you guys in a new location."said Jesse.

"We also got help from goldie."he said."Now there's 1 last thing before we start announcing the grand opening in a week."

Freddy got up hyped."A SECURITY GUARD?!"he cheered. The other's looked confused on him."No, but it is to activate the toy animatronics."Jesse said as he presses a button.

The Toy animatronics soon reactivated.

"Huh?"Toy Freddy wondered.

"Don't just stand there! Stuff them into a suit!"The Puppet said."I advise you not to do that. We know you guys already."Jesse said.

After telling them the long story...

"So we are back in business!?"They said."Yup!"They said."Now if you excuse us, we are going to go, also Gold and the Puppet are in charge."Jesse said.

Freddy was angry."Why not me!?"

"Well they are the powerful ones. So take care of them. Good night."They said as they turned off the lights.

"So what do we now?"Toy Bonnie said. "We have no guard, so we have the night for ourselves!"The Puppet said.

"Well i'm going to look around."Mangle then began heading to the kitchen.

"This is going to be fun!"Toy Freddy smirked.

 **So the next chapter will be based on their night alone. They feel pretty good with no guard. But will they be able to handle the night for themselves?**

 **Stay Toon!**


	3. Night 1-Fun with Toy Freddy

Chapter 3-Night 1:Fun with Toy Freddy!

 **Author's Note: The story now relates to some Fnaf backstory. So get your glasses and begin reading!**

6 days later...

No one's P.O.V

12:00 a.m

"Ok...This is way BOOORINGGG than I thought..."Toy Freddy groaned.

"Can you stop your bragging and do something else? Chica and I are playing solitaire." Chica then completed a section before her. "Ugh!"

Bonnie looked around the new place he was in,it had everything. Balloons,Paper Pals,Arcade Games,Instruments,Party Hats, and even confetti. Along with many others. He looked at a giant present box in which the Marionette resides. He wasn't sure it's completely safe. He knows somewhere in the building were a room is filled with dark disturbing secrets. Yet he feels safe around him. He moved his bunny ears and looked around to find out why he feels safe right now...and then he got his answer...Foxy.

Foxy P.O.V

"Hey there bon, how's it going?" I put my hand on Bonnie's shoulders. For some reason he twitched a bit. To think of it,he often feels odd when he is around me.

"Oh hey,nothing really."he said.

"If there's something wrong lad,tell me ok?" He looked at the floor for a few seconds.

"Ok."he nodded. He walked away. I saw Toy Bonnie and Freddy heading behind the stage with Balloon Boy. Holding a Flashlight.

X

Bonnie P.O.V

 _"I can't believe I still have a crush on Foxy, he looks up to me and well,he does seem cute. Wait a second bon,what would they think if I call Foxy cute. Even through when put his hand on my shoulder's,I could feel my heart beat faster,I really like him. Ever since the accidents that happened thanks to that guy,he protects me,he cares and I feel like he likes me too,but I don't got the confidence to tell him I love him. Even through I don't know what the others might think,they'll call me "Gay" just for liking another boy. But to me,Foxy makes me feel "Happy Inside"."_

X

12:23 a.m

Toy Freddy P.O.V

"Yawn"I grumbled. I walked down the hallways of the building.

 _"I have been out of the show for some time now,and now I can preform again! It was like that in 1987,where I was in control. Along with my fellow comrades Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica on the stage. Just us 3 mainly preforming for the children all day long. But then there was the was the Bite of 87. Times like this weren't to be spoken with others. Mangle used to be broken by kids. Balloon Boy was just doing his crappy thing's along with JJ. The Marionette was giving out gifts to others,and then it was them. Our sad,broken down counterparts living in the Parts/Service Room. We let them out since they were our friends,and then we go out a night to kick the nightguard's butt! After that,we got shut down and our old counterparts have been revive and then got shut down until this time...we are all gonna be preforming together. No more living in darkness for them. I feel happy for this. I gotta give something to Jesse and his friends for doing all of this for us. In the meantime,I'll look around this new place."_

I looked around the building, seeing posters of all of us preforming. This is great! The halls nicely decorated and somehow pictures of children did saying "Freddy's back!" and stuff like that. To me,we are the "Fazbear Gang!". I like that name. I came across a weird poster with animatronics of not just us. But new ones!?

"Welcome to Fazbears! A joyful place to entertain children and grown ups alike! Come meet the Fazbear Brothers preforming once again in this brand new safe environment. Meet Freddy,Bonnie,Chica and Foxy preform like they never did before along with their paired counterparts Toy Freddy,Toy Bonnie,Toy Chica and Toy Foxy joining on stage with them. With also return of BB and JJ along with the Marionette coming back. An old unused Golden Freddy was brought back new to preform on showing games to everyone alike."I read. This is amazing! All of us preforming for the first time ever. I just then realized about the new characters below the posters. It read "Coming Soon:A brand new crew of characters on Saturday joining the Fazbear's! Come and see them on action for the first time!" The date was 11/04/17.

 _"New characters?! Judging on how they look on the poster. They look a lot like Jesse and the others. Including Toy version too?! What is Jesse doing?"_

I turned around and continued exploring.

X

1:07 a.m

I have reached a door saying Parts/Service. It looks a lot like the one I remembered. Were our friends used to be. But why is this here?

I opened the door...

X

No one P.O.V

Toy Bonnie walked into the backstage with Balloon Boy and Freddy.

"So what you got there?"He asked.

"I found a flashlight,with no batteries."responded Balloon Boy.

Freddy look at it."That looks like the one the night guard had in 1987,where did you found it?"

"I found it by the bathrooms. I saw it being rolled by someone there."

"Could it had been Golden Freddy or the Puppet,Freddy?asked Toy Bonnie.

"No. Those 2 rarely go inside there,they say it lacks of their importance on going there. This must be from someone inside. Did you even tried to look who was it in the tiolets?"

"I searched but I founded no one."

"Hmm..Odd..."

"FREDDYYY!"Toy Chica shouted.

"What is it!?"

"Toy Freddy founded something in a room. You have to check it out!"

Freddy looked surprised."Alright then you 2,let's go."

X

1:56 a.m

Mangle/Toy Foxy P.O.V

I headed down the halls with everybody to found out what Toy Freddy found. I heard it was a bit shocking. I wanna know what he found.

X

2:01 a.m

Inside The Parts/Service Room

Inside the room,there were 14 endoskeletons of different heights and shape on the floor. 2 of them which I believed are a pair had bigger and wider endoskeleton mouths. Then there were tools with a box of masks and decorations.

"What is this!?"Chica asked.

"It seems that we are gonna be replaced again?!"I asked. I was hoping to not be replaced by anyone or them who are about to be created.

"Alright everyone."muttered Toy Freddy."Do not freak out,we are not being replaced,but what they are is..."

"They are new comrades to preform with us right?"said Golden Freddy."Correct,and by judging on there facial features and details on them in a poster I found,they seem to be animatronic versions of Jesse and the others."

"But why?"shouted Toy Bonnie. He was upset of this."I have no idea but calm down bon,none of us are being replaced. They are just comrades for us."said Toy Freddy. He put his hand on a orange bow tie."I think i prefer this bow tie than my black one,anyway let's get out here."

No P.O.V

As everyone left the room,no one noticed a yellowish bunny ear emerged from a box.

X

4:37 a.m

Bonnie P.O.V

"Hey Foxy look!"I pointed to a room that had a monitor,a fan,vents,a mask,and even a desk.

Foxy looked a bit surprised,"It looks just looks like the one the night guard had." He turned to me smiling. I blushed,I felt my heart beat faster."Something wrong with ye bon?"he asked. I don't know what to say,should I tell him?"Oh,nothing."What was I thinking,you could have said it during this time.

"Well,since this is here,I think were gonna get a night guard lad. Just like the good o' days,right bon? Even 1 night it was just you and me."he said. I kinda remember what happened that night in 1987,and boy,it went pretty wild..."Let's head back Foxy."I said. He nodded.

X

5:47 a.m

Chica P.O.V

I smirked on how I was winning against Toy Chica in this game,I won 10 times and she won none."How are you good in this game?!"she shouted as pounded on the table we are on."It's called being a master sweetie."I replied."I give up,you win."she said as she stormed off into one of the show stages.

"Where are Bonnie and Foxy? Were about to start the day!"Golden Freddy yelled."Were here!"panted Bonnie as he let go of Foxy's hand while coming to the main party/dining area.

"Alright then,everyone get ready,were about to open."

Quickly I dashed into the backstage.

X

5:57 a.m

I came out with my regular cupcake that I always love. Maybe because I had it ever since I was made. I turned to my left to see Bonnie fixing his guitar. I smirked.

"I saw that."I said. "Saw what?"he replied. "Don't tell me that nobody saw you holding Foxy's hand on the way here right?" He turned away,I saw a blush on his face,and then I realized it. "Bonnie,do you like Foxy?"I asked. He was about to move away until I grabbed to make him turn around,seeing a blushing purple rabbit in front of me."Let me go!"he commanded."You do?!Bonnie,why didn't you tell me?"I asked."I was scared ok."he said. He faced the floor in embarrassment."Don't worry bon,I won't tell anyone."I said. He looked up."Promise?"I nodded."Gee,thanks."he said. I smiled.

X

5:59 a.m

Toy Freddy P.O.V

Today was great. I can finally relive of how it was like to entertain again. "Toyyyy Fredddyyyyy..."A voice whispered."Who's there?"I turned around to see a creepy shadow version of Bonnie looking straight at me near the Marionette's present box."It's me."he then disappeared.

 _"Who in the world was that?!and why did it looked like Bonnie?"_

Suddenly,the clock strikes 6 a.m.

X

No one P.O.V

6 a.m

 _It was time to open the doors._

 **X**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Seems like Toy Freddy may have a FUN adventure. Also Bonnie's feeling's for Foxy are increasing.**

 **Quick Note: I wanted to put a toy character from Fnaf as one of the four or should I say 17 main characters and the others secondary(This can change later). I wanted it to be Toy Bonnie,but I chose Toy Freddy as seen as he seems to be not be very important in the Fnaf Fanbase. So guess what,I want to make him to be of the one popular!**

 **But things are bound to get interesting. Will Bonnie tell his secret to Foxy? Why were yellow rabbit ears in the box? Wonder why Shadow Bonnie is in this story? Anyway,see ya next time! :)**


	4. Day 1-Springtrap's Return!

Chapter 4:Day 1-Springtrap's Return!

No one's P.O.V.

 _The clock has struck 6 a.m_

The technician opened the doors and walked by all the animintronics to the hallways.

Toy Freddy looked puzzled. "Where is he going?"

Golden Freddy freely hovered up his stage and looked at the direction he was going. "I'll follow him." He then disappeared.

X

Jack Burton proceeded heading to the parts and service room. He has been tasked to build the rest of the animintronics. "Nothing like good music to keep on going." Putting on his earphones and put his music to full volume. He then went into the room.

Golden Freddy hovered above his view.

 _"You human are up to something. Nothing but a good old kill should satisfied me."_ Golden Freddy smiled and went through the room.

Jack had been a technician for several years for now. He loved the job. He grew up learning about it from his father Bill Burton. He taught him many things as he used to be one of the technicians for Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza. He got fired for being blamed for a accident on 1 of the characters. Now he has followed his footsteps and became the technician for the newest generation of Fazbear's...

 _Freddy's Magical Pizza Palace._

Jack then put his tools the side of a old wooden table and then looked the odd looking robotic skeletons and their parts left on a box. He grabbed a Carl shaped head and began. "Time to make you come true pal." He smiled as he placed his head on his proper endoskeleton. Golden Freddy entered without him noticing.

 _"Sorry human. Your time is up."_ He said hidden among the shadows.

Jack grabbed another piece of Carl and continued. Golden Freddy looked at the box and was shocked to see the ear of his old best friend. Spring Bonnie. _"Can it be?! No. He got shut down 10 years ago! Hmm..." he thought. "I must discard of him as soon as possible."_

Just then,the doors now opened up and people came inside the new good looking pizzeria in town.

 _"Crap! I'll handle him later."_ Golden Freddy disappeared and went back to his stage. Movement from the box was heard.

"Hello. Is someone in here?" asked Jack. He looked around and saw nothing. "Must be the people. Gotta continue building them later." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. A yellow disoriented figure emerged out of the box. "I'm finally back! Those fools would soon pay for what they did to me. I'll ruin their business once again!" Springtap then left the room and hid in the shadows while making his way to the basement while avoiding people.

X

6:10 a.m

Bonnie P.O.V.

 _Aw man! It's time to preform again. I missed having this job ever since...well after that drama. I can still continue doing what I love and even preforming with all of my friends! This time nothing's is going to go wrong!_

"Hey look! It's Bonnie!" Yelled out a kid. He had pizza stains all around him. "Sing us a song Bonnie!" They yelled. "Oh. Well ok. Toy Bonnie let's do this!"

X

6:22 a.m

No one's P.O.V

After the duo song was over the kids began playing with the areas around the pizza palace. Bonnie then walked around the dining area seeing families and friends happily smiling. He approached Foxy's Cove where Foxy had been sharing pirate stories with the children. Foxy smiled at Bonnie and Bonnie smiled back.

X

6:28 a.m

Golden Freddy has returned to his booth. Luckily it doesn't open until 6:30 a.m. He played putting puppet scenes. The Marionette does find it odd. He had been handling presents to the kids for a while.

 _"Hmm... that menace better not be active. He would ruin this opportunity for all of us. This is our last chance!"_ Golden Freddy then began setting up for his show to begin. It's about a boy getting into trouble with his best friend until the final scene, they learned what the consequences were for all the mess they did and began behaving.

X

8:49 a.m

Toy Bonnie's P.O.V.

"Hey Toy Chica, you're looking hot today baby." Toy Chica then turned around with an angered expression on her face slapped me.

SLAP!

"Ow! What was that for?" I put my hand on my cheek. "That's for calling me a baby." she said angrily. She then proceeded on serving the kids their pizzas.

"So. It backfired." I turned around and saw Chica smirking for what just happened.

"Look, I tried flirting with her and..."

"Flirting with her?" She interrupted me. "You called that flirting?" She asked.

"I guess." Chica then chuckled. "Listen bon bon, you need help with this kinda thing. Plus, Toy Chica has that sorta sassy personality for some reason. So here, I'm going to help you."

"You will?!" I asked. "Sure. Now let's get your lover." Chica said. She rubbed her hands together. "Come on!"

No one's P.O.V

The 2 animintronics then proceeded searching for Toy Chica. They entered the area where Mangle or Toy Foxy was at. Toy Foxy's fun pirate ship.

X

JJ's P.O.V.

"I'm bored!" I groaned. BB shared the look. "How about we do something together!" He said.

"Like what?" I asked while giving a kid a balloon. "How about we prank Freddy." He suggested.

"Good idea but what is the prank?" I asked. "Leave that to me!" We both laughed.

X

Springtrap's P.O.V.

"I have managed to escape that damn closet. No way that human is gonna repair me. Not after what they did...and now I have to handle them all along with the new one's being created. I'll have my revenge Fredbear...(I Stared at the stages behind a small peek hole)...oh I will." I laughed.

X

Chica's P.O.V.

We went to Mangle's pirate ship area. I still call her Mangle for some reason. One thing caught my eye that easily, it was Toy Chica, we saw her serving pizza at some of the tables around here.

"Alright first,let's first give her a present. Do you know what she likes?" I asked.

"Umm...she likes plushies I guess."he said. He looked at Toy Chica while gazing at her.

"Dude!? Snap out of it!" I shaked him around to get him off his fantasy dream land.

"Sorry,I got distracted." He then looked at the floor embarrassed for what happened. I then put my hand on his shoulder. "It's fine, come on, let's go see the marionette to make a plush version of Toy Chica.

X

8:52 a.m

Marionette P.O.V.

"You guy's want me to what!?" I asked. Chica sat on the prize corner desk."We need you to make a Toy Chica plushie for this guy over here." She pointed at Toy Bonnie and he looked at me smiling nervously. "Why do you want me to make you a plushie?" He then begged for mercy on the floor. "Can you please do it? I want to be with her. Please do it for me." He pleaded. "Ugh." I moaned. "Fine, I'll make it for you, but you better owe me afterwards." I glared at him. Toy Bonnie then standed up.

"I swear, it's a deal." Toy Bonnie then watched excitedly as I began making the plushie.

X

10:53 a.m

Toy Freddy P.O.V.

"Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica? Get back to the stage now!" I yelled.

"We're here Freddy pal." said Toy Bonnie. He then managed to get his guitar and Toy Chica's cupcake and then we preformed a song.

X

2:51 p.m

Foxy's P.O.V

"After being thrown away like trash for me being broken, good ol me still had been strong to preform again with me crew, I felt happy I'm back after these years, and that darn bear thinking I'm trash after they came. Glad they helped us, but Freddy bear reacted like I'm trash when they said they were gonna fix me. But look at me now,back and new."

X

4:56 p.m

Toy Foxy's P.O.V

"I have managed to look myself way better than I was before,broken down, played with and torn apart from kids, good thing that no longer happens anymore as the kids would go to the time corner for breaking 1 of the rules, which was to not dismember, tear apart or chew on any of us. Finally no more torture from kids. I looked at JJ and BB who happened to have an air horn they have took from the chest from my ship."

 _"Hmm, what are those 2 doing."I thought._

X

5:55 p.m

No one's P.O.V

Toy Bonnie walked to the Prize Corner to see if the Marionette had finished making his gift.

"Hey, you done yet?"he asked. The Puppet looked angry at Toy Bonnie."Do you mind? I'm doing the fast I can, these things are not easy to make you know."he yelled. Toy Bonnie sighed and walked to the stage where the rest of the gang was getting ready for closing time after their first day back.

"Good job everyone."Freddy spoke."I have heard from people that they really enjoyed their time here." The others then cheered except for Golden Freddy who looked at the hallway where Jack was, he was staying until midnight to work on the new character's.

"What's wrong Goldie?" He looked at Toy Freddy who was next to him. "Oh nothing usual." Toy Freddy shrugged. The animintronics then returned to their proper places as the janitor came by to clean up the mess the kids left behind. He then left to clean at the entrance.

"Time to wait till midnight." Toy Freddy then fell asleep. Chica ate pizza that was left over.

5:59 p.m

Golden Freddy's P.O.V

 _"What am I going to tell them, Springtrap is back for revenge and the new animintronics are being built. I have to stop Springtrap before he does us harm. I'll have to be awake for them. I can't let them hurt them once again." I closed the curtains behind my stage and the clock stroke 6 p.m._

X

6:00 p.m

Springtrap's P.O.V

"Finally free, reactivated and back, those fools think they can revive what was suppose to happen in the first place after many accidents in this place. Look at me now, molded, torn apart, old, they took my job, so now(Holding a wrench), I'm going to take it back." I grinned while tearing apart their poster.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This chapter has little Fonnie romance going on, that would increase later.**

 **I have improved in their point of views to each other and when they were speaking to each other, along with their interactions.**

 **I have been focusing on the grammar in this chapter so if there is a mistake in this chapter please tell me.**

 **Sorry for long update, my computer broke and I typed this on my phone. Good thing this chapter is longer than the other's.**

 **Springtrap has finally returned, what will he do to the gang? What did they did to him in the past? What is to come for the future for the new animintronics? What will BB and JJ do to Freddy? Will Toy Chica fall in love for Toy Bonnie?**

 **As always, leave a review if you want and enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Bye! :)**


	5. Night 2-Unexpected Feelings

Chapter 5: Night 2-Unexpected Feelings.

12:00 a.m

No one's P.O.V

The clock struck 12, the characters have soon reactivated.

Today was Friday, 1 more day until a grand surprise..

Toy Freddy P.O.V

I yawned as I woked up from a nap. We don't sleep but it kinda feels great doing so. Makes me feel relaxed for some reason. I looked around my friends, seeing them activating themselves after it was midnight again. I looked at floor, it was nicely decorated in a punple and red checkered pattern. I then looked at my counterpart, Freddy, who happened to not been activated yet. BB and JJ were behind him with a horn of some kind.

HHHHHHOOOONNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Freddy then screamed and fell on the floor, with BB and JJ laughing at him from the stage.

"That was awesome!"cheered BB. "The look on his face when he fell down." They continued laughing, unexpectedly not noticing an angry looking bear was looking dead straight at them. Freddy grabbed them. The 2 began screaming at Freddy to not dismember them.

"We're sorry, it was just prank." JJ begged to not receive the consequences.

"You 2 are in big trouble. I'm gonna..." I put my hand on his mouth. He turned angrily at me.

"Freddy, it's best to just let it go. O.K?" He then dropped them at the floor and walked away. I turned to look at BB and JJ. "You 2 shouldn't have done that to Freddy, you're in cleaning duty next week." BB groaned while JJ began complaining. "But Toy..." I snapped at her. "No buts." She later walked angrily to the kitchen.

Bonnie's P.O.V

I watched JJ leaving the room as she went to the kitchen after being yelled at Toy Freddy.

"Wonder how Freddy's feeling right now." Foxy turned to me, he placed his only hand on my shoulder, I couldn't help but blush at him. "Lad," he smiled. "Fred would be OK, I know we can count on him." I felt so embarrassed at this point, I wanted to hug him, but I don't know what will his reaction be, he might take it negatively.

Foxy's P.O.V

 _"Wonder what the lad is thinking about, he wasn't himself lately, especially around me. Is he thinking about me?"_

"Bon, ye alright lad?" Bonnie looked at me. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just need too..."

No one's P.O.V

Bonnie passed out and fell on Foxy.

"Bon, are ye alright!?" Foxy said as he tried to wake him up. He felt very worried for the bunny. The others soon came over to see what's going on.

"What happened?" Cried Chica. Foxy was beginning to cry.

"Foxy, you can cry?" asked Toy Bonnie.

"Huh? Did they made us show more emotions than before?" He asked. Chica was excited and started to awed.

"Aw Foxy, you're crying over Bonnie." Toy Chica smiled. "Yeah..."

"There's no time to be awed, we need to help Bonnie." exclaimed Golden Freddy.

X

Springtrap's P.O.V

 _"Well, well, well, that stupid bunny is in love with that fox, that is great new info to take them out. Now that they are distracted, I can get the supplies I need."_ I grinned as I watched them heading to the parts and service room.

X

Bonnie's P.O.V

 _I woked up in a vast darkness. I was scared and confused. Why am I here? Where are my friends?_

"Foxy?!" I tried calling out his name. But it was no use. I was stuck, in some kind of void. "Where am I?" I looked around to see if there's anything around here. No luck.

 _"Am I stuck here? I can't be."_ Soon, I saw a bright light around the distance, without wasting time, I sprinted towards there. I want to get out of this place. The light glowed more as I got closer, I was nearly there. It was so bright until I finally reached it.

X

"Ow." I fell on the floor. I looked around where am I at right now. There was confetti around place, stars hanging around and decorations everywhere. I stood up.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone here?" It was dead silent. I walked toward an empty hallway to see if anyone's here. Posters where hanging around the place. I realized I was in 1 of the pizzerias, but I don't remember this one.

"Spring Bonnie, we should be practicing for the next show." I heard someone talking. "But Fredbear, can't we at least take a break for once?"said another voice. "No, it's our job to preform. Plus I'm running out of songs we should play."

 _"Spring Bonnie and Fredbear?" I thought. "Who are they?"_

I slowly walked towards the voices, they kept getting louder as I got closer. "Come on Fredbear, we've been working to hard, a break would be good for the both of us." I entered a room filled with tables and decorations around the place. I looked at the stage and saw 2 animintronics. One looked like me except he is yellow and has a slightly different design and had a purple bowtie and a guitar on his left hand. The other looked like Freddy except he was way bigger. He had a purple hat and a microphone, along with a purple bowtie. I stood at the edge of the room while watching them.

The Yellow Freddy spoked. "Listen here rabbit, I'm the one in charge of both us, so I can choose when we should have a break, got it!?" He yelled at his companion. "Why did the boss put you in charge? You can't be in charge of me, even if this restaurant is named after you, I am talking about break Fredbear and there's nothing you can do about it." He walked away from the stage, only for the bear to grab him. I gasped. "Listen here you dumb bunny," He tore apart his hand and Spring Bonnie screamed in pain. "...you are not taking a break, you will stay here in the stage, until you make me a damn new song!" He then ripped his right eyeball. "Understand!?" Spring Bonnie nodded in fear. "Good, I'll get the technician to fix you up, and you better stay in the stage until I get back. Got it?!" Spring Bonnie then nodded again. Fredbear left to the Parts and Service room and slammed the door behind him. I watched at Spring Bonnie as he looked at the floor looking sad.

"Man, that Fredbear guy is a jerk."

"You can say that again." I turned and looked surprised to find Jesse sitting at an empty table.

"Jesse!? What are you doing here!?" I asked.

"I'm showing you the past of Golden Freddy." He said.

"Why?" He stood up. "Because, I want you to know how Freddy's came to be. A complete horror story." I looked at Spring Bonnie. "So, what is this place?" He sighed and looked at me. "This place is Fredbear's Family Diner, It was not the first Freddy Fazbears Pizza. The first one was the place where you, Foxy, Chica,Freddy and Goldie where killed." I was shocked when he said that. "I was a person!?" He looked at the window, which happened to be raining. "Yup, you guys were killed by a man named William, he murdered you guys in the back room when the first Freddy Fazbears Pizza was created. The Puppet stuffed you guys in the animintronics suits and gave you guys new lives. He later did the same to the Toys, but William came back to dismantle you 4, he later tried to fool you guys and he hid inside of him." He pointed at Spring Bonnie. "I had removed that memory from all of you. You were brought back from a man who bought you guys and the spare parts that was left over from a fire. Then you 4 preformed again until you went bankrupt. That's when I had to to step in."

I looked at him with a confused face. "But why did you bought us?" He then smiled. "Cause I know it wasn't your fault, I wanted you guys to relive the things you couldn't do because you got murdered. You could start again with this new life. I gave you guys a gift from me. So you enjoy it?" He asked. "Yeah, wish I was alive again." I said. "Yeah, my magic is not that powerful to bring you back alive. But hey, on Saturday, you guys are gonna get a surprise. So cheer up." He winked happily. I smiled. "Thanks Jesse for everything." He then turned to look on his staff. "Time to return you back at the pizzeria. Oh and Bonnie..." I looked at him."What?" He smiled." Go after your Fox, if you know what I mean." He smirked. "You know?" I blushed. But it was too late. I was returning home.

X

5:55 a.m

Marionette's P.O.V

"Gold, he is still not awake." I worried as Golden Freddy was continuing to revive him. Foxy was very depressed by this.

"I'm trying the best I can..." Bonnie then opened his eyes.

I yelled around the pizzeria."Everyone, he's awake!"

No one's P.O.V

Bonnie soon raised his upper body up. "Umm, where are we?" He asked. Soon everyone came dashing through the floor.

"Bonnie your ok!" Cried Chica.

Bonnie's P.O.V

Everyone was smiling around me some reason, I was sitting at a table until I saw Foxy poked his head at the door. "Bonnie lad your back!" Foxy later pounced at me to the floor while hugging me. Everyone was laughing at this. But I didn't care. I hugged him back.

5:59 a.m

Freddy began preparing to start the day as well as everyone else. I kept thinking for what Jesse said, and I'm happy that I am getting my fox very soon.

No one's P.O.V

 _The clock stroke 6 a.m_

 _Tommorow is a gonna be a great day._

 **X**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as I did typing it.**

 **What is Springtrap planning? Will Bonnie receive his Fox? What about the Toy Chica plushie?**

 **As always, leave a review if you want and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Good bye! :)**


	6. Day 2-Fun Game

Chapter 6: Day 2- Fun Game

 ** _As normal, 6 'o clock came around and the characters soon activated in some zombie like fashion._**

Toy Freddy's P.O.V

 _I looked around, seeing everything in proper place, only to find a slight change in front of the entrance doors._

"Did someone put a sign in front of the entrance?" I asked. Everyone turned at me and shooked no.

"Humph, I doubt it was that technician guy doing that!"said a very annoyed Freddy.

"Do yer always have to be like this cap'n Freddy?" asked Foxy.

"First off loudmouth, don't call me captain, second, I don't give a crap about what you just said Foxy." Freddy Insulted. I turned to see the fox getting filled with rage. It's always an argument between these 2, even when they were withered. All of us had to get Foxy separated when he jump at Freddy, and I think it's gonna happen again.

Bonnie's P.O.V

I turned to look at Foxy who is getting his temper up again, I mean Foxy is naturally a calm fox, but when Freddy insults him, that would literally make him fill him with anger. I did not want him mad. He started to twitch as well. That's when I stepped up.

"FOXY IS NOT A LOUDMOUTH!" I yelled angrily.

Everyone turned to look at me with surprise expressions.

"Sorry, I just need to go now." I left the room as far as I can, I think Freddy is gonna hunt me down for that.

Foxy's P.O.V

Bonnie ran out of here like we're gonna hurt him. Why the bon is acting so strange? Well there's only one darn way to find out.

No One's P.O.V

Foxy push himself out of the crowd and dashed out after Bonnie. Everyone stayed behind and turned their attention at Freddy.

"See!? This is what kind of stuff happens when you're like this Freddy!" Chica yelled.

"I didn't mean to make Bonnie mad and ran off..." Freddy said as he felt shame.

"Didn't mean to!? Didn't mean to!? Heck, you should have also known that it doesn't affect just Foxy, it affects us! That's why Bonnie got angry for what you have said to Foxy as he feels close to him!" She responded.

"Settle down Chica, I said I'm sorry, I'll go and apologize to them right no... Wait, what do you mean Bonnie feels close to Foxy?" Freddy gave her a glare as he suspects something that Chica knows about them.

"Well?"He said.

"Uhh...No-o-thing." Chica stuttered.

"You do know something about it, tell us!" Freddy gave another glare for Chica to respond.

"Well you see..." Chica stopped as the doors of the entrance flung open, with Jesse walking towards them with a mysterious person.

"Good morning!"greeted Jesse, "I have someone I want you to see again." He moved to the side and it was their old night guard, Mike Schmidt. Freddy, Golden Freddy and Chica all gasped.

"Hey, nice to see you again." he said.

"Why the heck would you still work here?!" shouted Freddy. Mike backed off as he was frightened by his enemy.

"Cause I need the money..." Mike responded.

"Yes, I have worked in for him to stay working for you guys, however, there is one condition." Jesse said as he glares at Freddy. "You do not kill him, if you do, there would be serious consequences, I would have to revive him and then shut that specific animatronic down forever, so don't be the one alright."

Freddy then crossed his arms and mumbled."So where's my office?" Mike asked. "I will show you your office, but first I..." Toy Bonnie interrupted Jesse."Wait, why is the restaurant closed today?"

"Cause today is when you will meet the new robots and... wait a second, where's Foxy and Bonnie?" Jesse asked with confusion.

X

6:06 a.m

Bonnie P.O.V

I hid behind a storage room, I felt ashamed, I was always the one who is nice to everyone, now that I yelled at Freddy, he's gonna do the same to what that yellow Freddy did to the yellow version me. I don't want to get hurt for this.

*Door opens*

"Who's there?" I asked. Foxy peeked and looked at me with a worried look.

"There ye are Bon." he said. Foxy then closed the door and sat next to me, I was shaking a bit, I do that every time were close to each other.

"Bon, is there something wrong?" he asked. I couldn't look at him now, I don't know what to say."Nothing." Foxy then got close to my face."Really? I know your lying Bon, just tell the old cap'n, I'll listen." he smiled. I kept blushing, I don't know if I should tell him how I feel yet. "Foxy, I just yelled at Freddy so that you don't go insane, but doing that, it made me feel bad so I ran off." Foxy then back off a little bit. "Well Bon, I'm sorry for acting like that, it's just that Freddy ticked me off when he said that and I know that made you angry, and now I feel bad you felt this way, how about we just talk to Freddy about it and let slide alright?" I looked at him with a smile."Sure." He got up and lend me his only hand to help me get up, which I accepted. He then hugged me."Just to make you feel better Bon." I felt so happy and hugged him back. We then separated from each other.

"Alright then, let's get the Cap'n and his first mate outta here!" cheered Foxy. I giggled.

No One's P.O.V

"Ready or not, here I come!" A voice was heard across the room.

Just then, footsteps were heard. Foxy then told Bonnie to get behind him(Which he did) and prepared to see who is coming.

"Who's there?!" replied the fox.

"It's me, Carl..."

X

6:10 a.m

No one's P.O.V

As soon as Jesse questioned the 2's whereabouts, he ordered everyone to find them.

"Why do we have to find them?" asked Toy Bonnie as he searched the Kitchen.

"Because, I need them to be in the Main Area, or else the find the new characters." Jesse said. He approached a storage room and opened it only to be greeted by Redesigned version of Carl.

"Hello regular Jesse, I found these 2 in here." he said as he moved toward the left showing both Bonnie and Foxy with him.

"There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you." he said.

"Jesse, mind explaining this?" asked Golden Freddy. Jesse turned around."You see, I've decided to create replica versions of you guys to me and my friends so that you guys can switch shifts and operate the restaurant smoothly."

"Oh cool! We can have breaks now and again." said Toy Bonnie.

"This here is clothed version of Carl based on how Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy look like. Say hello to him."

"Hello." said Everyone.

"Hello there, My name is just like you clothed animatronics, I am Clothed Carl!" he greeted. Jesse peered into the room behind him.

"Um, Clothed Carl, where are the others?" he asked.

"About that, I can't remember for sure but we decided to play a game of hide and seek around here." he said.

Jesse eyes widened."You what!?"

"Yeah, I just finished counting to 100,000." he said.

Jesse slap his hand into his face,"This is bad, they could be anywhere, what if they already hurt themselves?!" he cried.

Foxy patted his back,"Don't worry lad, we'll find them."

Jesse smiled,"Thanks, alright everyone, this search party is on!"

X

Clothed Zack, Luke, and Jay entered the backstage.

Clothed Zack peered through the dark room."Hmph, Thought this was some kind of hangout here."

"You bet Clothed Zack!",stated Clothed Jay," It's quite dark."

"You guyssss... I think we shouldn't be in here" shivered Clothed Luke.

Clothed Zack then turned to him."Relax furball, just turn on the lights will ya?"

FLICK!

The lights turned on with the door bursting open with 2 figures.

Toy Brayan stepped in the room unamused. "Hey, were done playing this dumb game, Clothed Carl probably left the game already."

"Relax Toy Brayan, it's only been like 15 minutes since the game started..." said Toy Jesse.

Toy Brayan rolled his eyes on his fellow Toy friend,"Well that is way to long to find someone, where do you think he went after he finished counting, the bathroom?!"

"Where are the others Toy chief?" saluted Clothed Zack.

"Look Clothed Zack, you don't have to do that everytime I'm telling instructions." Toy Jesse said as he walked toward Clothed Zack, "But I'm still grateful for it too." Rustling was then heard.

"Who's there?!" yelled Clothed Zack.

The curtains on the side of the room then scrambled everywhere until all of the Toy and Clothed crew popped out.

Clothed Jesse looked at Toy and Clothed versions of Inky and Clyde,"Ow, told you it was a bad idea for all of us to hide together!"

"Hey, it was fun right?" asked Toy Inky.

"Aha! Found you all!" yelled Clothed Carl entering the room with the rest of the gang entering.

"There they are, guys, don't do that when I'm about to introduce you guys to them." He looked at the Fnaf gang.

"Sorry creator, but someone here wanted to play a game..." Toy Brayan glared at Clothed Carl."Hey, at least it didn't last long." "That took more than 5 minutes." said Clothed Brayan.

Jesse soon got in the center of the room. "Alright, now that everyones here, let's start by introducing each other."

X

5:57 p.m

"Alright, now that I'm done explaining, I have to go now, and I won't be here everyday from now on, you got them now, don't worry, I'll make sure to visit." waved Jesse as he prepared to leave.

"Bring us gifts too!" cheered Toy Chica.

"Alright, see ya guys!" Jesse waved as he exited out from the pizzeria with everyone waving back.

"Bye Jesse!" Everyone said.

X

6:00 p.m

 _Doors Close, others open._

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
